fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 24/8/16
A video package was played, showing the events that took place at Life Sentence. The Undertaker finally ends his feud with Daniel Bryan before mercifully chokeslams him through the ring before setting it to ablaze, CM Punk puts an end to Roman Reigns after blinding him, The Wyatt Family debuts by attacking The 4th Reich, The Shield prevails over The 4th Reich in a 6 men tag action, Zayn narrowly beats Crews which leads to Crews attacking Zayn after the match and Triple H uses his power to ensure that Roode leaves Life Sentence with the United States Championship. ' ' Segment 1: *The 4th Reich’s theme hits as everyone comes out to the ring with nuclear heats* '' '' Punk: What did I tell you? I told you that I will end Roman Reigns at Life Sentence and I did. I don’t even care if he is blinded for life. I can go over to his house right now and stab him in the other eye while fucking his wife because I can. And I will. I am the most dangerous man in Survival. I am the Survival World Champion. No one will oppose me….and The 4th Reich. Now, The Shield is handicapped without “The Guy”. So what are you going to do, Shield? Are you still going to go after us? Because The 4th Reich can show you what we are capable of. '' ''' '' ''Roode: Not only we can destroy people’s career, we can change things to our advantage. Just like last Sunday. James Storm, you may have won the United States Championship…..but since The 4th Reich is running things around here, let me just say this…..SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK! '' '' '' ''HHH: Are we done with trash talking? Let’s get to the more important part on why we are here in the first place guys. *looks around at the 4th Reich and stops at Cesaro…….before turning to Mr. Kennedy* YOU! You caused us to lose at Life Sentence with your ego when you tag your fucking blonde ass in after you got manhandled prior to that. '' '' '' Kennedy: Listen Hunter. I did that to make sure that Cesaro would not get beaten by The Shield. I sacrificed myself for the greater good. '' '' HHH: Greater good as in losing the match? Are you implying that Cesaro is weak while you are the superior one? Listen up here kid. You don’t make the call around here. I do. So do Punk. So….with that, Punk and I have decided. *snaps fingers* '' '' ''CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler, Bobby Roode, Cesaro and Triple H start to attack Mr. Kennedy with multiple stomps. Kennedy cannot defend himself while The 4th Reich continue to attack Kennedy relentlessly. '' '' '' ''HHH: Okay guys, that is enough. Punk was thinking of exiling you out of The 4th Reich but I have a different idea. Why not you prove yourself that you truly belong to The 4th Reich by facing the 4 members of The 4th Reich tonight? '' '' '' *The 4th Reich leaves with Kennedy lying down in the ring in pain* '''Match 1: Apollo Crews vs Rey Mysterio in a Singles Match ' ' Apollo Crews squashes Rey Mysterio in 2 minutes via referee stoppage after Crews attacks Mysterio before the match starts. Crews keep hitting the Spin Out Powerbomb for 5 consecutive times before the referee stops the match. ' ' After the match, Crews rolls out of the ring and grabs a mic. ' ' Segment 2: *Apollo Crews’s promo in the ring* '' '' Crews: Ever since what happened at Life Sentence, I have been hearing the same old shit from you stupid fans. “Why Crews why?” YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DID WHAT I DID TO SAMI ZAYN? I did it because I am sick and tired of being pushed aside when I was the clear number one contender for the Intercontinental Champion ever since Dominion of Wrestling. THE TITLE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE FOR A VERY LONG TIME! My desire to become the Intercontinental Champion have not changed…….but I did. Because this happy-go-lucky guy isn’t going to get me a championship title. Thus, I turned my back on every single one of you. Because you all turned your back on me first by not supporting me when I was starving, forcing myself to accept the fact that I am not facing the Intercontinental Champion. This all happens because of you people. And most importantly, because of you….. Sami Zayn. '' '' Sami Zayn comes from behind and attacks Crews in the ring. The 2 men brawl which leads to the referees stopping them. Zayn rolls back into the ring and grabs the mic. '' '' Zayn: You know Crews. I have always considered you as my close friend in Survival ever since The 4th Reich hoo-ha because I know for the fact that hardly anyone can be trusted. And you…..motherfucker betrayed me. SINCE YOU WANT MY TITLE SO BADLY, I WILL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE AT INFINITE GLORY! IN A STREET FIGHT! IF YOU LOSE, I EXPECT NO WHINING OR BITCHING BECAUSE DEEP DOWN, YOU KNOW YOU DON’T DESERVE TO BE A CHAMPION ONE BIT WITH THAT SHIT ASS ATTITUDE OF YOURS! '' '' *Segment ends with Crews staring at Zayn while being restrained by the referees* ' ' Match 2: Team 420 High (Rob Van Dam and Jack Swagger) vs The Ascension (Viktor and Konnor) in a non-title tag team match ' ' Team 420 High defeats The Ascension via pinfall at 7 minutes after Rob Van Dam rolls Viktor up when The Dudley Boyz distract The Ascension just as they are about to nail the final blow to RVD. The Dudley Boyz taunt The Ascension to face them…..BUT THE UNITED NATIONS COME FROM BEHIND AND ATTACK THE DUDLEY BOYZ! The United Nations left the stage, leaving the Dudley Boyz down on the stage. Viktor asks for a mic and starts to speak. ' ' Segment 3: *Viktor’s promo* Viktor: Dudley Boyz…….In Survival, there is no such things as free title shot. Remember what Triple H said to you guys last time? If you want a title shot, you have to earn it. So that is why we have spoken to Triple H earlier before the show starts…...if you want a title shot, then you have to beat…..THE UNITED NATIONS AT INFINITE GLORY IN A 4 VS 4 ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH! But oh wait, you are short of one member….aww too bad. Let’s see who is the lucky bitch you want to join you just to lose. '' ''' '' *Johnny Mundo’s theme hits as he appears on the stage before the fallen Dudleyz* '' '' ''Mundo: I heard that someone is looking for a team member…...LOOK NO FURTHER BECAUSE THE GURU OF GREATNESS IS HERE TO FILL IN THAT SPOT, DUDLEYZ! '' '' '' Konnor: You will regret this Mundo. '' '' Mundo: Shut up, mohawk head. Why I am offering myself to join The Dudley Boyz is one simple reason. And that is to see you two get your ass whipped by them. '' '' *Segment ends with Mundo trying to help The Dudleyz up….BUT THE UNITED NATIONS COME OUT AGAIN AND ATTACK JOHNNY MUNDO!* '' '' '''Match 3: Dean Ambrose vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match ' ' Dean Ambrose defeats Alberto Del Rio after hitting Dirty Deeds at 12 minutes. After the match, Rollins grabs a mic and enters the ring. ' ' Segment 4: *The Shield’s promo* '' '' Rollins: As you can see, it’s just us three right now. Roman Reigns is out of action for a long period of time due to his severe eye injury. The doctors have diagnosed it as a detached retina and don’t expect to see Roman Reigns back for 8-10 months time. Roman, I know you are watching this and we hope you will get back soon. '' ''' '' Ambrose: CM PUNK, YOU HAVE DONE IT! YOU HAVE CRIPPLED THE SHIELD! BUT WHAT YOU HAVEN’T DONE IS DESTROY IT! THAT IS WHY WE 3 DECIDED…...TO CHALLENGE THE 4TH REICH IN 3 VS 5 HANDICAP ELIMINATION MATCH AT INFINITE GLORY! YOU HAVE CAUSED US SO MUCH MISERY EVER SINCE YOU FUCKING NAZIS RUN THIS PLACE! I DON’T FUCKING CARE IF WE LOSE THIS MATCH! ALL I WANT IS TO KILL SOMEONE AND THAT IS YOU, CM PUNK! I WANT TO MURDER YOU LIMB BY LIMB AND LET YOUR FAMILY WATCH AS YOU DIE IN A SLOW AND PAINFUL WAY! '' '' Hero: Ambrose, calm down. We are not doing this for revenge on what he have done to Roman. We are doing this….to restore justice back in Survival. 4th Reich, we will end your regime by hook or crook. Even if we are down by 1 man, 2 men or even 3 men. We will not stop till….JUSTICE HAVE FINALLY BEEN SERVED! AND YOU CAN BELIEVE THAT! '' '' *Segment ends with The Shield posing with their fists in the ring* ' ' '''Before the main event, Bobby Roode was attacked backstage by James Storm who smashes 2 beer bottles right to the back of Roode’s head, leaving him in his own pool of blood. Storm takes the United States Championship and leaves the arena. ' ' Main event: Mr. Kennedy vs CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler and Cesaro in a 1 vs 3 Handicap Match. ' ' CM Punk picks up the victory after hitting the GTS at 8 minutes after Ziggler and Cesaro outnumbers Kennedy with their respective finishers. ' ' After the match, Triple H looks at CM Punk and Punk gives a nod. Triple H enters the ring with a mic. ' ' Segment 5: HHH’s promo '' '' HHH: Well, it seems Punk decides to give you another chance. Consider yourself lucky, Kennedy. Punk is those type of people who doesn’t give people a second chance if they messed up. Look at his ex-wife. He simply divorced her just because she didn’t do something that he likes. A man of no remorse or sympathy towards others. This man is your Survival World Champion. Your leader. Your boss. You ought to show him the fucking respect he deserves. But let’s put this matter under the bridge since we got bigger issues at Infinite Glory. Ambrose, Rollins and Hero. You want to wage a war with us once again? Like what they say…..be careful of what you wish for because you might just get it. You’re on……. '' '' *The arena turns dark and Bray Wyatt’s theme hits as a small light source can be seen at the ramp* ' ' Bray: It seems you forgot about us, Triple H. After what we did to your boys last Sunday…..that is not just any debut….it’s a debut to inform you that we…….are against you. The Wyatts…...we don’t like how you run Survival. You lied to everyone here about making Survival a better place while the truth is that, you are making it better for yourself and your cult. The society is now in a state where people will do anything to get power, fame and money. I despise those kind of people. It makes my blood boil. It makes me uncomfortable. It makes me crazy. That is why, Ambrose, Rollins and Hero…..EXPECT ME TO BE AT YOUR SIDE AT INFINITE GLORY! '' ''' '' Punk: The more the merrier. Why not bring your goat faced family to fight against us at Infinite Glory? '' '' Bray: Hahaha, Punk. You don’t seem to understand this. My family….they won’t be joining me at Infinite Glory. Because I can sense another power…...the power of justice. The power of righteousness. He will fill up the last spot. '' ' ' '*A crow’s cry was heard in the arena. Crows starts to fly all over the arena….AND SUDDENLY, STING APPEARS IN FRONT OF THE 4TH REICH!* ' ' The 4th Reich quickly leaves the ring in shock as Sting picks up the mic that Punk drops. Sting points his bat at Triple H. ' ' Sting: This ends at Infinite Glory. For I…...am joining to fight against you. WOOOOOOOOOO!! The show ends with Sting staring down at The 4th Reich who is looking worried as they make their way out of the arena through the crowd.